Different then others !
by Steve3t
Summary: one-shots about kim and jacks love for each other. Lets just say its different then others! DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND EVELYN!
1. Chapter 1

I THOUGHT OF DOING A ONESHOT SEREIS OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT, BECAUSE I DONT ALWAYS WANT TO WRITE A PART OF A LONG STORY SO I WANTED TO WRITE THIS. PLEASE DONT HATE. LUVE YALL

* * *

PIZZA OR ICE CREAM

kims pov- I was walking around seaford thinking what was going to happen. i decided i was going to tell jack i like him because Grace wanted me to she dared me to. i kim crawford always do a dare. she said i have till tomarow to tell him, i dont think telling her was a good idea. no because she always says things for me, like if we are at school and i had to get my stuff out of the locker, i told her to wait. AND SHE GOES UP TO HIM AND SAYS I THINK HES HOT! i think it but i would never tell him...

any way i have to go over there tell him or kiss him by tomarow, that was the dare. Milton told me Jack likes me but you never know. I have to go to the dojo i need to let out some stress. WHen i get there i hear Jack saying

" I would never like kim who would, shes to nerdy and not popular shes a big nobody. so i would be cheering if she died and yelled, i hate my f***** life. I would throw a party if she died okay so leave me alo... KIM"

I started running looking at the cliff thinking _no more problums, no more problums, no more problums_

i heard jack runing after me he went up to me and said " KIM, I didnt mean what i said, look the black dragons broke in and told me to say that stuff or they 'd hurt the one i love. THATS you." i was about to fall but i didnt i was one step close to it, but it did make sence. so i nodded. letting one tear fall, then he said the two word i thought would kill me

"JUST KIDDING!" and he pushed me off the hundred mile cliff. I closed my eyes waiting for my death. but then i felt the world giving me a speacial power. i could fly and i was wearing a beautiful powerful dress made with rainbows. ( FOR PEOPLE WHO WATCH WINXS CLUB ITS SORT OF LIKE STELLA BUT 1,000,000,000,000x STRONGER AND BETTER ) i could fly, and have any power i thought of. WOW. i flew up and put a knock out spell on him. I read his mind and it said

I HATE LYING TO KIM AND HURTING HER, KILLING HER. I HATE THE BLACK DRAGONS FO DOING THAT TO HER, THEY CONTROLLED MY EVERTHING WITH A MAGIC BOTTLE. I LOVE HER I WISH I COULD TELL HER BUT SHE IS DEAD. I LOVE YOU KIM, I LOVE YOU KIM, I LOVE YOU KIM, I LOVE YOU KIM, ILL SAY IT 1000 TIMES BUT I LUV YOU KIM.-

wow he loves me, wait the only way to break both spells is to kiss the one you love. so i picked him up with magic and kissed him. He started to kiss back knowing it was me, it felt like years untill we both stopped.

"Than-k y-ou, f-or help-ing me. And WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME..." I controlled the will you go out with me part but he was thinking it, and i won the dare. ''YES'' i said.

Hey Kim, (yeah) i am also a protector. (whats that ) when at life and death which you were, you get power from the earth giving you a lot of power. (wow) i learnd that yesterday but the black dragon took control over my body. so im MHMHMMH ( dont say your sorry ) thank you for shutting up.( no problum)

I said " lets go what do you want to buy me."

jack said " when did i say that''

i said " okay ice cream or pizza. WE'LL GET BOTH!"

jack said " are you even listening to me?"

I said'' yes now lets go get ice cream and them pizza."

jack said ''okay..."

I won the dare and got some extra, i thoought

* * *

**HI I THOUGHT ABOUT IT I WANTED A MAGIC ONE SO YEAH. IT WAS JUST A TRY SO YEAH. WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT WAS SHORT. LOV YALL! (as thanks for my best friend Evelyn)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS A NOTHER ONE-SHOT SORRY IM SO BUSY BUT HERE IS ONE MORE FOR TODAY... AND I DONT OWN KICKIN IT, AND I PASTED A CERTAIN PART. SO IT AIN'T MINE, JUST SAYIN. ( DOES ANYONE PLAY MINECRAFT PLEASE REIEW OR PM ME IF YOU DO !)**

* * *

** Questions**

Kim and Jack have been dating for five years Kim is now 20, while Jack is 21. When Kim wanted to ask some questions to Jack. To test their relatoinship, she new very soon he would prepose. So, why not. So she thought of some, her and Jack were walking hand and hand in the park. Around the tree she saw a new bench next to the fountain, "Jack come sit down, I want to tell you something, important." she said sternly. She started with:

KIM: Do I ever cross your mind?

JACK : No

KIM : Do you like me?

JACK : No

KIM : Do you want me?

JACK : No

KIM : Would you cry if I left?

JACK : No

KIM : Would you live for me?

JACK : No

KIM : Would you do anything for me?

JACK : No

KIM : Choose-me or your life

JACK : My life

Kim runs away in shock and pain, thinking it was all a prank. He doesnt like me at all, he used me, and on and on. Jack runs after her and says...

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. "

He got on one knee and said " I love you with all my heart, and I know I only said it once or twice but I love you. I know it is cheesy but Kimmy, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? " He pulled out a beautiful, blue, expensive ring in a purple box. Kim thought everything over and said" I love you too, and yes. BUT DONT CALL ME KIMMY! We have to get go-_mph._ He kissed her lovingly, not long but not short either. Then she said " Thanks for shutting me up, man in five months we will be married. Forever together, together forever." They both started getting ready to go to their apartment and relax. With ice cream.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ALL MY STORIES IN A WHILE BUT I WAS BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF A STORY PLEASE PM ME! THANKS LOVE YALL**


	3. Chapter 3

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I CAN TAKE SOME ONE DOESNT LIKE MY STORY, THEN DONT READ AND I AIN'T PERFICT. Listen to heart attack by Demi lavato I dont own kickin it or heart attack!_**

* * *

**Text**

Hi I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford call me kimmy and you are dead. So I perfer Kim. I am not a normal girl I have a problum... I fall in love easy. And I sort-of fell in love with my best friend Jack Brewer. Its not like I'm the only one the whole school does, well all the girls exept the gangs girls. THE WASABI WARRIORS!

Grace and Jerry

Kelsey and Eddie

Julie and Milton

[_Chorus to Smile v v v]_  
_(Yeah)_  
_And that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_Since every day and everything has_  
_Felt this right_  
_And now you turn it all around_  
_And suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-l-l-e _

_MY PHONE_ i thought.

**I will be over in 5 min Kim! I 3 Ice cream so I'll bring some 4 us**

**-Jack **

ANYWAY...

They are all dating exept me and Jack. But I have been on many many dates and I cant fall in love. So right now I am in my bed room waiting for Jack to come so we can study. I got out my new I Pad and looked for a song to describe me. I saw

"Call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen

"Tonight" by Hot chelle Rae

"Told you so" by Karmin

"Smile" by Avriel Lavine

"Perfict" by PINK

"Heart Attack" by Demi Lavato... Perfict for me

So I started to lay down my back facing the door, and grabbed my guitar and started singing

_"Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x5] "

Then I heard clapping and turned around and saw Jack with ice cream and two spoons. I started blushing like crazy I might look like a tamato at this point. " You have a great voice, and just asking was that song about me?" Jack asked me. I grabbed courage and said" Yes, I fell in love with my best friend I know its cleshe b-_mph." _we were kissing fo a while. MAKING OUT eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk I'm so happy. Then we pulled away for air. Then he started singing the chorus of Smile

[_Chorus to Smile ]_  
_(Yeah)_  
_And that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_Since every day and everything has_  
_Felt this right_  
_And now you turn it all around_  
_And suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I-I-I_

_THEN WE BOTH SANG_

_ {Chorus to Smile v v v}_

_And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-l-l-e _

* * *

Then we both ate some ice cream and enjoyed each others company. Then he said something I never expected " So girlfriend are we going to Disney Land tomarrow, like a date instead of friends" "Okay but one thing you never asked me to be your girlfriend." I said. "OKay will you be my girl-_mph _" he tried to finish but i kissed him. "Did that answer your question." I asked. He just nodded with a big smile. The rest of the day went great, we had a lot of fun making out. I mean studying;) ...

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YOU LOVED IT I LIKE TO THANK YOU LOVE SHIPPER FOR FOLLOWING AND THE OTHER 5 REVIEWERS IF I COUNTED RIGHT. AND JUST SAYING IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLUMS THEN TELL ME I CAN BE LIKE A HELPER OR SOMETHING. ANYWAY PM ME K K. WELL I MIGHT START UPDATING MORE BUT MY SPRING BREAK IS CLOSER TO BEING OVER SO YEAH BUT I LOVE YOU ALL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES I AM SO BUSY! I REALLY AM SORRY I HAVE CLUBS, HOMEWORK, EXTRA CREDIT, CHURCH, HIKING, PLAYS, AND MORE! PLEASE UNDERSTAND DONT WORRY I WILL START DOING IT AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK NO PROMISES! BUT THIS STORY WAS INPIRED BY MY 2 FRIENDS THAT I KNOW LIKE EACH OTHER A LOT BUT THEY WONT ADMIT IT AND THEY ACT LIKE ENEMIES! OKAY IF YOU NEED ANY INFORMATION OR HELP ON ANYTHING IM THERE! HAPPY MOTHERSDAY!**

* * *

KIMS POV

Today is a very special day! Okay you dont know, today is the anniversery I met Jack... Okay I know i act like I hate him I really like him. Every year on this day we curse and hit each other for show. Jack would never hit a girl but we pretend. We never get in trouble also we have a really bad school. Our teacher is Mr. T he is really nice, but he mostly speaks spanish. I never listen though I always space out or take something from jack. My best friend Grace is always treated like a lady by Jack he is so sweet. He seems to have a crush on her but I dont know. Right now I am standing in the doorway of my room. I open the door and find Jack in my bed asleep... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Stay calm, he is sweating. He followed me from the dojo. mmmmmmmmmmm I have an idea.

NO ONES POV

Kim went inside her room to her brown, large, messy desk. She took out a permenant black sharpie marker. She went to jack and on his face she drew a large mustash. And when she looked down he was not wearing a shirt. Kim Crawford was blushing redder than a tomato. She then put her sharpie away and was going to get her pills to help her sleep when jack, still asleep, grabbed kim and hugged her, SHe got her pill and swalloed it. (she had a drawer next to her bed so she layed down to reach when jack grabbed her.) He then whispered " Kimmm dont leave me. I dont like this. I L-" then he kissed kim on the cheek. Kim then kissed him on the lips and then they started to make out while Jack ewas asleep. Or so she thought! Finaly she stopped and then Jack said" Dont stop, and I am awake. Finally you let me breath but dont stopp!" he said.

KIM POV

I knew he was awake it was clear, okay I really did think he was asleep. WAIT what just happend and why is his sharpie mustach almost gone... NOO it was a trick because the sharpie didnt dry yet! nooo I have a weak sharpie mustash now. UGGG i always fall for it. Oh he is so dead (right now is morning she couldnt sleep so she went outside of her bedroom when she came back jack was there.) I am starting to feel sleepy oh i cant keep my eyes open... Z Z Z

JACK POV

I knew this would happen ! yes I really like her we might act like enemies but i might be in love with her. I jumped and got kim a cosy blanket behind a box. i covered her up and ran out back to my house this was our annerversary of being friends. We might not act like it but we are best friends. I saw her take her sleeping pill by the way, she always takes it when she cant sleep. I just wanted to scare her but it changed wait i forgot my shirt... he he wow i hope kim enjoyed it. ;D

* * *

**HI GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THERE WILL BE A NEW ONE SHOT BUT NOT FOR A WHILE SORRY IT IS SHORT BUT YOU KNOW I DONT HAVE TIME TO MAKE IT LONGER BYE GUYS LUV YALL AND HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for not writing i know it seems like exscuses but... many things. Okay first school and church and and and my grandma died and she lives 5 hours away. we went almost every day and there was no internet. So sorry well i guess you wanna read a new story so here you go! And i will do part 2 another time just want this done! WAIT PLEASE WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON JULY 9! That will be my gift! Heres birthday!**

* * *

**Birthday**

KIMS POV

_Dear Kim,  
Me and your mother will be at a meeting all week. Do whatever we DONT CARE! Just dont drink my good beer and whatever. Take the credit card and your mother sends her love dont know why she cares! I honestly dont care so just dont waste any good food! By the way you cant see that guy whats his name Jake, John, jack. Whatever okay no kids at my house and lock the door! NO ONE SHOULD GO INSIDE ANYWAY! i hate people like you BYE_

_ Hate,_

_ your dad ( SADLY )_

Wow my dad is mean. But I wish they remembered it was my BIRTHDAY. I guess ill go to the dojo and let of some steam/stress. I was walking to the dojo all alone when i saw the saddest thing. I saw jack kissing the one and only Donna Tobin. I hid behind a bush and saw Donna pulling away only to whisper something that made Jack smile bigger than a house. They walked to her house i think! Eew! So much for my birthday. I walk to the dojo and see all the guys, Grace, Mika,and Julie. "Suprise!" they all scream. "Awww thanks guys I thought you forgot. Man its been a bad day for me but this helped." I say. "Well dont worry we care and the party hasnt even start yet and your acting like its finished." Grace said. "Well you are the bestest friends a girl can have!" I said.

"Awe thanks... now CAKE!"the group exept Jack screamed. Even Rudy was there. Well I cut the cake that someone bit *cough* Jerry *cough* it was so good! Mika made it, she is the best cheff ever. I was still sad Jack didnt show up! He is my best friend of course the girls are second but i have a tiny crush on him. Oh who am i kiddind i'm in love with him... Why did he go with Donna? Well now i know how he feels about me. During the party when we were just chatting Jack came out with a hickey on his neck and swollen red lips. I know him and her eww!

Wow i thought he had a crush on me boy i was wrong. Well that made me feel worse. He even forgot my birthday. "Hey guys and girls who's this party for?" he looked suprised. I couldn't take it I ran out of the dojo and went to the beach where i was the only one there. They would never find me here. Unless the girls told the guys! Oh no they can find me! I ran behind a wall of rocks that sorta looked like a cave I stayed there. Then i started getting sleepy only letting one tear fall.

MIKAS POV

Kim ran out of the room when Jack forgot about her birthday. HE IS GONNA PAY FOR HURTING HER! I know she likes him she told us at a sleepover. I walked up to him and slap him and also to make it worse he made out with Donna before he came here. I could tell. Wow thats low poor Kim! I started to run but i forgot to bring the gang exept Jack and Rudy he was gonna watch over the dojo. We all ran to Kim we know she's somewhere on the all split up and looked. I went to this rocky wall cave place and i found her sleeping with a dry tear. Aww she was crying. Now that i say it i'm sleepy. I cant help it I'm falling asleep.

KIMS POV

Before i know it i'm being picked up by a familiar brown haired boy-Jack! And i see Mika being picked up by Jerry wow they are a nice couple. What dont judge they are a perfict couple and dont hate me for still loving Jack. (There is a beautiful sunset.) It's hard not to. I am feeling sleepy again why? Wait me and Mika stayed up untill like 5am but her mom almost caught her so we stopped. Thats why. Oh. goodnight.

NO ONES POV

Jack felt bad for forgeting and ran behind the group. Then he followed Mika and saw Kim there too so he ran to Jerry and they both got their girls at least they wanted them too. They caried them back to the the dojo and Jack noticed. She had a dry tear. He started thinking" I made Kim Crawford cry the strongest girl i've known ever cried. I did deserve being slapped by Mika. It hurt! AWW man i ruined this i should have never gone on a date with Donna. She was cheating on me with Brody! I forgot Kims birthday.I hope you can forgive me Kim." He didnt notice he said all of that aloud. Kim woke up and heard him she kissed him and ran home. Kim thought best birthday ever

* * *

_**Hey sorry for not updating and thank you reviewers sorry so long this capter was inspired by my friend BurkelyDuffieldLover. Check her out she's amazing! Well if you have any questions pm me and i will start updating more offen but dont think ive run out of ideas i have so many! And i dont own kickin it! Love Yall remember check out BurkelyDuffieldLover and also my other friend CompleteFamilyAndLife12. love yall bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey** guys its me so so so so sorry but this is the last chapter of these one-shots :'( I am going to start doing more now that this is over. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK NOW! Okay well i hope you guys enjoyed and i will have a short short note Please Read cause it will be for other storys! SO YEA ok**

_**Dont own Kickin it never will never did :)**_

* * *

_**GOODBYE**_

Kims pov

I was crying no one was around so i cried. I never thought this would happen. You wanna know well look at this

_Your friend Jack Brewer is under arrest he will be going to court for harming Donna Tobin and being disrespectful to police. He asks you to be his lawyer and such. If not he will be judged as gilty and face a terrable fate for he has messed with police before it is up to you. He told me to tell you " Kim look i am innocent she wanted me to date her and leave you. And the guys so i would never again talk to you so i cant hang with the gang. I said no and she called the cops HER DAD IS A COP! She lied and now im stuck here i will explain everything else later... and i love you _

_PLEASE SAVE ME, love Jack" so yes you will have to be here tomarow or else hes gone thank you and bye._

Now you know... so i will go but tomarow is my sisters friends funural and she needs me. Well i have to chose so i will use a chart okay lets see

**JACK okay i love him, love him, love him, and he could die and be torchured.**

**SISTER okay i love her as much as i love jack, she could be tramatized forever and she could hurt herself and just as bad as Jack. Its tied.**

You know what i need to do something i cant be in two places at once WAIT can i? I am going to chat with Milton...

* * *

_**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING IF ANY ONE WANTS TO ADOPT IT TELL ME CAUSE I WONT FINISH IT... AND ALSO CHECK OUT PUGLUVER64 SHES AWESOME. DOES ANY ONE KNOW ANY STORIES THEY WANT ME TO WRITE. i HAVE IDEAS BUT YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME LAZY SO PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA...**_

_**1- WHO WANTS TO ADOPT?**_

_**2- ANY IDEAS?**_

_**3- WHOEVER WRITES THE BEST REVIEW/PM WILL GET THE STORY.**_

_**4- DO I NEED A CATCH PHRASE? EVERY WRITER HAS ONE SO YAH.**_

_**5- SORRY 1 STORY OVER BYE LOVE YAH.**_

_**HERES MY THANK YOUZ**_

_**loveshipper**_

_**Evelyn**_

_**beautyinblue**_

_**kickinitkickluv**_

_**guest**_

_**jack said**_

_**karategirl77**_

_**And everyone who read favorited, and followed you made my day and those i didnt metion in the reviews are mean... soo yah come on is that the best you haters can do? well thank you and LOVE YALL!**_

**Hey guys i forgot to tell you im SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY i know it sucks but i am sick with the flu and very stressed so i need to finish this cause i never update and stress and stuff sorry this is not my best but whoever wants to finish it can just pm me and yeah sorry i will work on finishing I'm wierd so yay but i cant do my usual 100% SO SORRY THIS SUCKED AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEAS LOVE YALL!**


End file.
